


《余晖》番外三

by sandynoer



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandynoer/pseuds/sandynoer





	《余晖》番外三

1  
疼痛是人类身体的危险预警。人类依此来判断自己是否受到威胁，并做出应激反应。这是人的生理本能，几乎无法通过理性抑制。即便是卡尔顿，也不能避免。  
令暴乱记忆犹新的，来自卡尔顿的剧痛只有两次。  
第一次，和最后一次。  
第一次其实并不很值得纪念。因为卡尔顿历来顺从，暴乱好像很早就得到了他，早到似乎没有里程碑的那一刻。  
如果非要追究，那好像就是这一次。  
2019年2月14。一个所谓情人的节日。他们不是情人，但并不妨碍他们做爱。卡尔顿获得快感，而暴乱获得食物。两利，却不公平。  
这天并不是周末，卡尔顿依旧工作到很晚。暴乱突然现身时，卡尔顿过度疲劳的双眼已经很是干涩。他下意识地想要寻找一盆绿植来稍作缓解，然而所见的，只有研究室外一捧鲜红的玫瑰。  
那是最后一个研究人员留下的。她的爱人送来了这捧足够摆满她办公桌的玫瑰，他们热情拥吻，然后在卡尔顿的无视中告辞离去。  
卡尔顿大概听见了一些，但是他不愿搭理。暴乱对人类之间的恋爱关系还一窍不通，他现身正是为了探究此事。  
“他们在恋爱。人类通过这种方式来选择配偶，之后他们会交配，然后敷衍后代。”  
暴乱一言不发，但卡尔顿依稀明白了暴乱疑惑的部分。  
——不是人类繁琐的求偶过程，而是拥抱和亲吻这两个动作的意义。  
卡尔顿也不知道该怎么解释，这似乎是为人类这种必将交配的关系增加快感的动作。他想那么说，但嘴里有点渴。  
他深知自己之后会被怎样对待。他们之间跨物种的交合已经有了很多次，但吻与拥抱，他们从未有过。  
偏偏他还有点处男情节。拜托，谁都会对身强体壮干的你爽上天还对你了如指掌的初夜对象产生依赖的。如果暴乱想要更深地了解一下，卡尔顿也必须为他做。  
“……失礼。”  
卡尔顿道歉，然后倾身靠近暴乱，张开了自己已经微微湿润的唇。  
该怎么接吻?  
他怎么会知道?他兢兢业业的前半生里从来没有做过这种愚蠢的破事。可是他现在必须做给暴乱看，反正他将会受到更加难以预估的惩罚。  
奇怪的是，看见暴乱。卡尔顿就突然觉得，自己会了。  
他用自己细软的嘴唇轻轻碰上暴乱狰狞的利齿，在那参差不齐的齿列上细细研磨。以唇撕咬，以鼻尖碰触。暴乱微微生凉的温度令他上瘾，总忍不住想要更多的接触。  
就像运动后可口的薄荷冰激凌，卡尔顿含吮着暴乱，从他的齿列、牙座到下颌。他无法拥抱没有露出太多身体的暴乱，只能轻轻地捧着他的头颅。吻过那尖锐的下颌时，卡尔顿忍不住伸出了舌头，只轻轻刮蹭，就能叫人血脉喷张。  
暴乱默许了他的求欢，他也伸出舌头。舌尖刚伸出口腔就被卡尔顿含住，粗糙的和细嫩的搅拌在一起，随着卡尔顿逐渐被撑大的口腔和他们之间的粗大舌根传递着越发接近的体温。  
卡尔顿开始有感觉了。  
暴乱把舌头拔出来，长长的舌尖刮过卡尔顿的脸颊。他把卡尔顿放倒在他的办公桌上，笔挺的西装被撕裂，露出满是爱痕的身体来。而卡尔顿只是低头看着这些，他漂亮的眼睛大睁，安静得像一只被割破了喉咙的鹿。  
暴乱瞧见他胸前那对浅褐色的乳昏，很小。他最近了解到人类会用这里哺育后代，男性没有这个功能却也配备了乳头。这就很让人费费解，这到底能拿来做什么。  
很小，比卡尔顿纤细的指尖还要小。暴乱用舌尖缓慢磋磨着它，看它变硬并从乳昏里突出来。明明是会出奶的地方，却找不到孔洞，暴乱很是好奇，一再端详它。卡尔顿因被注视，原本不是很敏感的他也羞得满脸通红。  
没错，男性的胸前并不敏感。只是好歹是块嫩肉，又是从小被教导不能露出的地方。他无法接受被注视，更别提是暴乱了。  
暴乱关注他的任何一处他都会提心吊胆，这都是一次次积累下来的教训。  
暴乱饶有兴趣地读取着他脑子里面的渴望和期待。暂时移开了眼睛。  
隔着菲薄的西裤，暴乱化出腕足卷住卡尔顿的性器，并开始开拓他的后庭。卡尔顿松了一口气，让自己慢慢陷入了逐渐升腾起的情欲当中。  
暴乱可是个阴晴不定的暴君，他必须自己寻找快感。暴乱此刻愿直接刺激他的性器官已经很宽容了，他不能计较时间和地点。没人的地方就可以他们之间已经达成了共识。  
单纯，又愚蠢。  
这样的卡尔顿，怕是不知道什么叫乳环吧。  
卡尔顿被使用过多次的身体已经非常敏感了。他乖顺地躺着感受身体里的热潮，任凭自己在暴乱的掌控中，咬住下唇准备射出来。  
眼神迷蒙中，他看见银色的流体变成一根纤细的钢针，而针尖正对着他小小的，突起到最大的乳头。  
“……不。”  
意识到即将发生什么的卡尔顿立刻出声阻拦。  
“求您!不——”  
连声的抗拒变成了尖利的哀鸣。暴乱从不知道卡尔顿还能发出这么大的声音，他吓了一跳。  
钢针刺穿卡尔顿的乳尖，在他温暖的血肉里旋转。卡尔顿浑身发抖，他几乎因为这突如其来的剧痛跳起来了。可是暴乱牢牢把他压制在办公桌上，他除了扭过头，身体连动都动不了。  
第二下落下来时，卡尔顿几乎咬断自己的舌头。  
可是暴乱变出口枷阻止了他。卡尔顿只能像个受刑的奴隶，控制不了自己的身体，眼泪随着痛楚和药力不断地流。  
那晚上暴乱怎么折腾都没能勾起卡尔顿的情欲。他的宿主躺着，总想用手去摸自己的胸前。越摸越疼，可是他忍不住，总想试图给自己一点安抚，似乎那样就能缓解他的疼痛和耻辱。  
暴乱只在乎他的宿主能否提供食物。  
扫兴。  
他把卡尔顿弃置在办公室冰凉的地板上。直到临晨，卡尔顿才有力气爬起来。收拾自己脏乱不堪的身体，借着冷透的咖啡服下消炎和退烧的药。  
2  
第二次，是孩子出生的时候。  
卡尔顿出声预警时，暴乱正维持他肋骨和脊椎，不让它们在在疯狂的胎动中断掉。  
我知道。  
暴乱没有说出口。就好像在场没有人在乎卡尔顿说的话一样。  
不过数秒，瘟疫和恶疾咬穿腹部薄弱的皮肉，彻底离开了孕育他们的母体。  
瘟疫和恶疾都是极优秀的幼体，他们临时变化出的刀刃绞断了卡尔顿的肠胃，在他的心脏和下颌都留下了深深的划痕。卡尔顿张开嘴，没有声音，只有倒灌而出的鲜血。他几乎是立刻失去了心跳，尽管暴乱瞬间修复了心脏也无济于事。  
说实话，那时暴乱心里没有太大波动。  
其实早就有征兆了的。从刚回到地球不久，卡尔顿的身体就经常因为过于疲劳和营养缺失而休克窒息。暴乱从一开始紧锣密鼓地给他做心脏助勃到现在麻木地修复，仿佛他的心脏是一只老旧的怀表，正等暴乱一圈圈地上紧发条。  
很快，卡尔顿的心脏就恢复了跳动。他在咳出一口鲜血后醒来。只要他一低头，就能看见自己的腹腔里，肺叶和心脏在多么剧烈地颤抖。  
“……我说过这对小混蛋要出来了。”  
［我知道，对不起。］  
暴乱随口敷衍时没有意识到这是自己第一次向自己的宿主道歉。但他说完，才隐隐意识到，这是卡尔顿第一次用带有委屈的口气向他抱怨。  
他精巧可爱的乳尖掉了一边，那里从未愈合，从被穿环后只会断断续续地发炎。即便摘除了乳钉也无济于事，反而是带着纯银的乳钉情况还好些。  
现在掉了暴乱反而松了一口气。他想要促使那里长出新的皮肤，却怎么都不能让皮肤组织增长得再快一些。  
不能愈合的创口增加了。卡尔顿的身体在大面积出血，他身体里的血量已经不足以支持心脏搏动。新增长出来的细胞正在空气中迅速死去，化脓且无法结痂。暴乱也只能把它们切除。  
卡尔顿的心跳和呼吸都维持得极为艰难。他在尽可能地让自己平静下来，但是浑身上下的疼痛让他怎么都无法做到。他的身体各处都在传来禁止使用的警报，所以尽管他尽力挪动着手脚，也无法支撑自己的身体。  
万般无奈之下，暴乱切断了他的痛觉神经。  
没了痛觉，卡尔顿就没了分寸。他的理智命令他立刻爬起来，抓起一张凳子，在其他科研人员赶来前敲击关押共生体的容器。  
他的内脏从腹腔里滑落出来。暴乱托着他的心脏，无论怎样都无法让他的腹腔更快愈合。最后只能用自己的身体代替卡尔顿的血肉，将他身上已经无法自愈的破洞填补起来，兜住他的内脏，维持他的脉搏。  
他们一起看着共生体喷涌而出，抢夺门口赶来的人类。  
他们得救了。共生体不会在这个实验室里灭绝。  
暴乱的心思却不在那上面。他分心监测着卡尔顿身体里的情况，只觉得里面空荡荡的，明明什么都没少，却出现了明显的缺失。  
暴乱脱出身体，看到的是卡尔顿空洞的眼睛。  
他的脑子里运转着庞大的数据，所有情绪都随着痛觉被那些隆隆轰鸣的齿轮碾碎。从卡尔顿的眼里，暴乱一眼能看到他脑海里熊熊燃烧的火。照得每一条数据都那么绚烂夺目。  
这很反常。  
这把火是暴乱亲手点燃的。烧的越剧烈，就越容易扑灭。  
等到所有助燃物都烧光的时候，暴乱也不知道卡尔顿会怎样。  
3  
这团火，现在柔和地，平稳地窝在卡尔顿的胸膛。照亮了他的眼睛，警惕又期待，明媚得好像在做梦一样。  
暴乱俯视着自己躺在办公桌上的爱人，放过了他已经完全挺立起来的乳尖。腕足蒙住他的眼睛，而长舌再次探入他的口腔。  
温暖又甜美的味道仿佛藏在他灵魂的最深处。只有把这只小鹿训乖了，让他彻底打开身体才能尝到。  
但是暴乱又不甘心放过那两个肉豆子，便坏心地让卡尔顿看见，一对长针伸了过来。在他出声阻拦前戳了上去。  
柔软的针尖在他的乳尖上弯折，卡尔顿因突然的促痒叫出了声。他的身体抖了一下，盛装蜜糖的罐子开了条缝。  
暴乱再戳上去，卡尔顿就被作弄得哭了。  
他夹紧双腿，一双长腿盘上暴乱的蜂腰。穴里贪婪地绞紧，像是要把精液都吸出来，填进他酿蜜的肉囊。  
暴乱才不会那么快就给他。贪吃的孩子。卡尔顿28岁的身体对共生体来说稚嫩得像婴孩一样。暴乱随意便能开发出他的敏感点，又不得不小心对待，就像那是什么易碎的珍贵瓷器一样。  
“不……不要了……求您……”  
［你心里可不是这样说的。］  
他的心脏正在健康而活跃地跳动，并因为被灌溉而嗔怒般加快。卡尔顿搂着暴乱的脖子，正亲身体验着他刚刚教给暴乱的亲吻与拥抱。  
他们之间不需要太多的语言，光卡尔顿不断索求的身体就足以说明他有多放荡。  
粗大的阴茎捣弄着他的后穴，里面早已经被开拓成足以盛下这巨物的模样。现在正因为快乐而皱缩着。卡尔顿夹着腿扭动腰肢。不必暴乱约束，他便会乖乖地向自己的君王与神坦诚一切。只以不断向巨根送去的臀瓣和细腰乞求疼爱，并用断断续续射出的阴茎诚实致谢。  
今晚索求过度的卡尔顿照样被射了个盆钵满盈。暴乱堵住了他的骚屁股，他只能哭哭啼啼地躺在沙发上消化，捧着肚子被暴乱用毯子裹住。他的任务就是把这些精液酿成蜜，以供暴乱下次榨取。  
情人节的次日，卡尔顿的胸前多了两个环。  
环紧扣着卡尔顿的乳尖，将两个肉点子残忍地揪出来。没有粘连也没有穿刺的迹象。卡尔顿在洗澡时反复试图把它们弄下来，越摸越兴奋，最后都以失败告终。  
“Riot,我不喜欢这个。”  
［什么?］  
暴乱偷笑着装傻。卡尔顿还不知道怎么称呼这两个小东西，又不好意思在大庭广众尤其是暴乱面前查谷歌，只好硬生生地忍下来，试图用宽松些的衣服掩盖。  
最后可苦了他自己。  
运动衫的网格布料来来回回地磨蹭着因为肿胀而敏感的乳尖，酥痒的触感在神经末梢炸裂而后消弭。卡尔顿被折腾得满脸潮红气息不稳，最后只能乖乖走进卫生间。  
“Riot……”  
［我在。］  
暴乱拥抱他的宿主，将他的四肢百骸都包裹起来。  
归顺于我。愉悦、安宁、舒适和快感，我什么都可以给你。  
只除了疼痛。


End file.
